


狮心归档+-春眠不觉辣

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	狮心归档+-春眠不觉辣

狮心归档+-春眠不觉辣

  
[ ](http://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)  


莫 抬 杠 莫 出 警 莫 碰 瓷

  
搜索

[春眠不觉辣](http://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)

##  [狮心归档+](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ee91e01c)

附上主博的性//冷//淡//版本：[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)  


雷泉只有一篇，主博打了tag子博就不打了（。）反正这个也是非正式归档ww

  * **狮心组无差** **cp** **向：**  





  


1.[【20180403】上帝说要有猫](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_128e0d14)

真正的速摸+甜饼，变成猫猫的レオ与不得已吃下吐真剂的泉泉，相比猫果然还是更希望你能长久地陪在身边，总之是一个届到了的童话故事！

究竟是不知源头的魔法所致还是某位不愿透露姓名的吸血鬼先生的助力……我也不清楚呀，就看大家个人的理解啦w

（其实发现我发布的相当多篇狮心都有友情向的栗哥助阵，上天入地无所不能—— **正所谓栗哥一出手，便知有没有** ）

2.[【20180508】Life is like a Melody](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c534a0)

个人偏爱的旁人视角！时隔许久（究竟有多久，两年？）的第一人称写作，同时也是第三方第一人称的初试水，个人认为还算成功。

想表达的远不止讲述狮心相爱的故事，虽然没什么特定主旨，但全文的核心大概在接近文末的那句“ **诸如此类的感情是具有共通的内核** ”。除了主线的狮心二人，文中也出现了凛月和零，是多人间爱情友情亲情的大杂烩。评论中有一个妹子讲得很好，“慢慢长大之后就会意识到一直陪在身边的人是那么珍贵，不论爱人、友人、家人都是应该好好去珍惜的”，谈得很贴切，再次表达感谢，虽然我不确定她能看到这里！

这篇里还有许多看似无意实则用心的小细节！有机会的话会给这篇写日后谈，详细讲一讲。

3.[【20180520】被炉圣骑士](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e1679e)

是出于原作中个人偏爱的 **冬季kn相处模式** （从散沙到整体，羁绊逐渐加深，家庭感越来越浓，例如日日日的星曜、结城的花鸟池），并佐以相当程度的个人理解。

最初的灵感来源是某天和柑柑聊到的レオ喂除泉泉外的kn全员吃橘子导致泉泉吃醋但又打死不承认自己在吃醋的短梗（）及个人理解的某一阶段（原作剧情后期）的狮心关系：满心期盼更进一步，却由于诸多历史遗留迟迟不敢迈出一步的泉，只得将希望寄托于レオ的主动，好有机会转由自己来主导（而对方也怀揣同样的心意，共享同等的胆怯，乃至期待着由他来捅破窗户纸）。暧昧期专属的悸动，正是青涩又不失美好的初恋啊w

4.[【20180704】金风玉露一相逢](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeab6869)

**想写吃了吐真剂后撒娇的泉泉很久了** ，作曲家的灰猫恋人w

第一次尝试家人感的狮心。一些重要部分的灵感来源于与柑柑的聊天，可以追溯到六月中旬。

可能因为刚考完试，憋了一个半月想写东西所以一下子没控制好字数！最后修改时从1w8删减到1w6，猛地短时间内闷头写了这么多字，有点贤者时间感w

成为家人后彼此依赖，粗枝大叶的月永レオ逐为细致体贴，浑身遍布刺的濑名泉为恋人收敛棱角，本就一心同体的二人愈发离不开对方。诸多坎坷皆无妨，因他们正彼此相爱并将一直爱下去——是我心中对于家人般的恋情的最得当的概括了。

感觉狮心真的好适合小打小闹的温润日常啊，如果今后再写老夫老妻狮心的话想更多地描写这种日常w

想了很多能表达出的很少，果然还是请你们一直相伴，直到变成老爷爷也不要松开彼此的手呀w

番外：[【零凛+狮心】又岂在朝朝暮暮](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef24335b)

5.[【20180715】 濑名前辈与Leader的交换日记](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eebd81ad)

715活动文，司视角。

灵感来源不仅是文末提到的司司那句台词，其实还来自我长久（不是长久）以来的一个疑惑！

怪盗时间线与祝宴中间只隔了一周，濑名泉究竟是怎么做到在一周内完成“我已经失去了所爱”到“人生还很长我们的成人式还不是今天你以后不会擅自跑去遥远的地方了吧balabala”的转变……虽说日日日吃书的可能性极大，但若抛开日日日吃书的前科，也有可能是濑名泉或许已在慢慢想通（只是嘴硬）且或许正是司司那句台词的诱发（这里是我的妄想），算了，还是不揣测日日日了。

这篇其实也还是算作自分妄想吧！但无论是否为妄想，司司是kn之光的这个事实不会变的！

6.[【20181103】舞台上不要搂搂抱抱](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c233341)

原作背景，队友变恋人的青春期恋爱，濑名泉的暗恋变现故事（。）

大概是很少尝试的搞笑向（？）原意是想写出那种初恋的，少年的朦胧感，也不知道有没有能表达出来w也是我很久违地直接描写人物心理。

和我平时的文风太不一样了，所以刚发布的时候还是很忐忑的。不如说全篇只有两个地方是以我最习惯的文风写的，不知道有没有人能发现（没有

标题也纠结了很久，最终直接从文中选了句话出来ww一开始是准备起类似于“暗恋变现”这种直白又直接概括全文内容的，但后来觉得似乎没有什么吸引力就换掉了。

7.[【20200130】橘猫屁股摸不得](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7a32ab5)  


事先从来没有预想过我还会在2020动笔写原作向……！

从2016（严格来说我个人从2018）到2020，见证了他们相知相离再携手走向光明未来，与此同时，这两位角色也见证了我个人文笔的变迁与进步

AU里的他们自然是有着纷繁的可能，而结尾处的“将所有晦暗甩在身后般，他们手牵手向光明的街灯走去”大概是我对原作里他们最好的祝愿与期许了！

以及感谢西冈麻衣子老师的剧情，濑名泉伸出手把月永雷牵上舞台，真的是梦中的画面，这篇文便是受那期剧情的启发（虽然剧情也是2019的了）

即便以后可能真的不会再写原作向了（可能是flag），也不会再关心续篇新作，但还是希望他们好好的

  


  * **泉レオ**  





  


1.[【20180131】仔猫と雨](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12252f24)

正式入坑后第一篇狮心！可以算是无差，但第一次发文比较胆怯，实在不敢打双tag，考虑后觉得果然泉レオ要素稍浓些 ，便只打了泉レオ的tag。

实属被祝宴剧情甜到的鸡血产物！写完后发现时间线出了bug，设定的时间是秋冬之际，但发布时又标注了王骑后（王骑是8月末9月初？太早了记忆模糊）

评论中有妹子觉得浪漫，真的很感谢！个人认为浪漫的要素并不多，只是默默在身后给レオ撑伞的泉泉着实打动我（自写自赞）。写作技巧方面，个人较满意的是 **首尾呼应** 处理得好（“相较一年前的某个傍晚，他确信此刻式微的光线不足以使レオ探清他的神情，秋雨湿凉稍稍缓解他面庞的灼烧”），这一点不知当时有没有人能够发现呢w

2.[【20180212】旅行家](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_123f2bd0)

该说是几年来迄今个人最满意的也是最喜欢的一篇了！（正因此屡屡被ban会格外难过，虽然好在后来恢复了）

我为这篇写过日后谈[ 第三次补档](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12bbc89f)，详细但不全面，重温时未免发现了些之前未提及的要素。例如部分涉及到了“ **soulmate** ”（个人认为原作中体现在泉能够给レオ填词，填词绝非易事，需对作曲一方有着详尽的深入了解与沟通，仅凭文字功底是远远不够的），虽然原作里我认为他们还需再发展一些时日才能成为彼此完全的soulmate！

这篇里着重塑造了两个相反的典型（有自行刻意夸大成分），日后谈中有提及。差异性是万物诞生的本源，例如古希腊文明的源起正是太阳神与酒神的对峙（扯远了）。总之双方差异性同样是狮心吸引我的一大要素！

3.[【20180315】春日笺](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1271fe3f)

正如标题里的“笺”，一开始绝没有打算写这么多字w起初是想写个春天的同居甜饼！类似于泉泉给レオ做甜点，那时结合时令准备让他做樱花制品（还去找了教程），写到一半突然想起樱花制品好看但难吃（。）删删改改，越写越长，花了很久精修，那时刚开学考完，一时很闲，耐心也全足。现在回想好感慨啊。

这样的耐心今后再也不会有了，大概！

日后谈：[日后谈之《春日笺》](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ef3cdb69)

4[.【20180322】惊蛰](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478)

医生泉，是私心。

泉追レオ，是私心。

**二者结合，是私心中的私心。**

总而言之，私心2.5（？）

（当然加进了许多个人性/癖，包括但不仅限于对镜play，M字腿。

灵感来源是某天晚上我在图书馆，外界风雨交加。

&被大风卷走雨伞的倒霉孩子是我（。）

当时考虑发完这篇就归山，私下里和朋友提起隐退作会是医生泉， **辣司机的生涯一片无悔** ——喜闻乐见成了flag。

5.[【20180416】祝好梦](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a4b8c7)

真·那些年我期望官方填的坑。

别的暂且不提， **官方到底什么时候把狮心初遇吐出来** （敲锣打鼓威逼hekk）

但其实现在连追忆卡池、幼少期建模都有了，狮心初遇官方ver或许也不是梦吧……

6.[【20180504】猫咪舞曲](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12bfc43d)

相比宿命感，更像是纯粹的 **文艺浪漫爱情故事** （？）

最初的灵感来源是柳柳的一首歌[やなぎなぎ—あなたはサキュレント](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=531040904)，她的歌都超棒的，不容错过（真实推歌博主）。

详尽的脉络从3月构思到4月末，剧情的高/潮部分（二人共舞+レオ回忆泉的演出+生命的大/和/谐）反复推敲了很久。

说到文艺浪漫爱情故事，这篇与《旅行家》是我唯二刻意塑造过浪漫氛围的篇目，例如摩托载レオ，花了大精力刻画的高/////潮部分，还有许多不列举了。

谈到主旨，因为是生贺，“爱也好幸福也罢，都是你应得的，是因为你有资格，并且我爱你。”借泉泉的口表达自己的态度，也很希望泉泉能够对レオ袒露这样的心声。

果然到了下辈子还是想当一株泉泉送给レオ的多肉植物！

（但其实不仅レオ，还有泉，不如说这所学院中所有努力的孩子们，都是值得整个世界来呵护的好孩子啊）

7.[【20180516】So sweet](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa)

我发誓这篇一开始准备写成清水。

结果写着写着开始脱缰， **医生泉究竟是有怎样的魔力** ……

是给柑柑补的生贺，加进了“柑”的元素，结果在橘子橙子柑子（？）之间纠结很久，考虑到自己吃橘子时是剥开吃，橙子是切开吃，便为了剧情发展需要用了橙子w嘴对嘴喂食也是我个人很喜欢的地方！

8.[【20180708】Double Lover](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeb0e203)

发誓一开始的灵感来源完全是“二泉映月”这个（……）

在大泉和小泉间举棋不定（并没有）的并非只有れおくん还有我（不是，没有，不是这样的

要简单概括的话：

小泉：（怯怯地）王さま……

大泉：（大大方方）れおくん。

解决方法其实很简单：leo： **我全都要.jpg**

希望能将这种微妙的很有趣的差异感表达出来！时间很赶，假如时间充裕的话这篇会写得更精致些！

9.[【20180727】同居三十题](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eef31b8e)

三十题真的好多啊，故事很难想的！

写时并非按照题目的先后顺序。最先想出的是离家出走，最后的是女装。

最后的滚床单。某位辣姓女士曾立过flag要不带一个屏/////蔽////词////地开一段泉leo小carcar，大概做到了（？

好久没有写过这么傻白甜的文章了……！一夜回到两年前

10.[【20180812】万物之理](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef2a92cc)

**r/18，** 交往初期。leo的第一人称初尝试。

灵感来源是leo的手套，个人感觉好涩////情的（）

在校园里生命大和谐是每对校园情侣的必经之路呢……或许吧

11.[【20180917】游鱼飞鸟](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a63fb58)

清纯的小情侣いずレオ（？）实在是太清纯了，阿妈落泪。

我cp的真实身份是虎斑×三花，但还是习惯了说灰猫和橘猫！灰猫与橘猫的罗曼史是我瞎编的，我也没看过这个电影，想看（）

接近文末的地方非常隐晦地neta了濑名王子和人鱼姬（？）れおくん。他们真好看，希望他们多多出新卡。

我好想看水下婚礼，希望哪天能看见有太太画，好让它不再是我的一个梦（……）

标题的来源是文内提到的“游鱼与珊瑚礁”与“飞鸟归巢”。前者泛指世间所有形式的爱，一种共生关系（很久没学生物了，术语可能用错）想到游鱼也是与新卡有关。飞鸟与巢相比之下特指狮心的成分多一点，巢指泉为leo扛起的组合与现在的kn。

最初的灵感来源除了这几天出的新卡与kn喵设定外，还来自于王国维先生的“以我观物，故物皆著我之色彩。”

  


12.[【20190502】火山湖](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e901e56)

时隔一年的大喊大叫：医生泉是好文明……！

最开始的灵感来源是kfc2018年出过的一个甜筒，好像是海盐芝士味的，蓝色或蓝白色（双旋）。当时我对朋友讲：“这不就是濑名冰淇淋嘛！”x

之前说过要努力转换文风的，但这篇的文风还是一如既往的油腻与浮夸（是我的标准文风），是因为和之前的两篇同系列，不能显得太突兀。内容及标题的拟定涵括了我对原作角色以及cp本身的大量理解在内，有机会写日后谈的话再详细展开来讲吧。

这样一看好像没有什么可以在归档里详细讲的……那就讲个彩蛋吧，其实发布之后我又想了想，文中的月永雷吃完冰淇淋之后两个人又鼓捣半天才开始正式口x（在口x之前可能还要接吻来着），那嘴里的冰凉应该已经被暖得差不多了，其实根本不会达到文中的效果x我觉得最好方法应该是趁着他们旁边那杯可乐里的冰块还没化掉含进嘴里再（可是八成也是早已经化掉了……

13\. [【20190525-20190711】 月永老师小红花（已完结）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7)

医生泉×幼教レオ，全年龄，详见[阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)（阅前必读一定要看）

总字数4.3w左右，共7章，傻白甜恋爱，濑名医生追求月永老师，最终喜闻乐见成功了的故事。所谓的小红花，自然有字面义与引申义，而濑名医生的求爱之路，自然并非一帆风顺。点击就看濑名医生如何披荆斩棘抱得美男子归，还有各位男女老少友人的倾情助阵（五毛文案

再细节的就不剧透了，感兴趣的话请点击原文阅读吧！

14\. [【20190912】狮子街的濑名先生](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c69ea826)

烘焙师泉×作曲家レオ，朔间凛月友情出场

前半部分写于2018年7月，因此会有肉眼可见的文风突变（）

我果然还是比较擅长无脑傻白甜（……）文里有不少私心，比如我一直想看的成年濑名泉抽烟（抽烟有害健康），以及机车濑名泉（虽然只是提了一嘴的落灰往事）栗栗全程灵魂助攻，差一点夺走了濑名店长的店面和老婆（没有）

个人认为还是个蛮有趣的故事！

15.[【20200217】妖精桑](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c80998ca)

ABO设定，烘焙师濑名泉与他从高中起恋慕的前辈月永雷历尽千帆修成正果的故事……？

大概是这么个设定下略过所有主要剧情的极短甜饼。

说是《失恋巧克力职人》pa但是设定和感情线都改动非常大。应该不会有把整个故事写完的可能。但是这个故事里的濑名泉是我脑补的所有AU故事里最尘俗的，或者说是烟火气最重的一位。

妖精桑这个标题的来源也是原剧里男主在心底擅自称呼女神的名称（如果没记错的话，毕竟上一次看这部剧是2018年了

16.[【20200308】一日限定小朋友](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c84d4eb6)

35岁牙医泉×22岁作曲家雷

头一次尝试的年上泉+雷追泉（伪），真的是本年下爱好者的头次尝试。濑名泉这么一个喜欢让别人喊他哥哥的人，我却一直让他喊月永雷哥哥，太浪费了！（虽然写完之后才想起通篇下来雷一句哥哥都没喊

不过“濑名先生”这个称呼本身也具有充分的遐想余地（病句）

但其实个人的理解里，在感情丰富又细腻的泉面前，雷的出现便是最大的必杀技。

因而第一次见面就情投意合，其实完全没有雷去追他的必要（？）

这篇里年幼的雷雷，个人感觉很像翻着肚皮给信任的人（濑名泉）摸摸的小橘猫，但是性格亲人很需要关切的这点又有点像小狗狗呢w

  


  


  * **レオ泉**  





  


1[.【20180722】Rain,rain,rain](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b44d3)

原作背景，交往同居 **r/18。**

是leo泉的初尝试噢！我笔下的leo泉不知道为什么总有一种年下感，分明leo泉是妥妥的年上啊（……）

标题越来越随意了。灵感来源和之前那篇医生泉一样，淋雨产物。

大家出门要记得带伞！（？）

**leo：你以为我是橘猫，其实我是狮子哒！**

  
[ 71 ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ee91e01c)  
[ 0 ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ee91e01c)  


[泉レオ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[泉leo](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[狮心组](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

2018-06-17

  
  


  
[上一篇](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ee946ecf)  
[下一篇](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ee874881)  


评论

热度(71)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://heitangniang.lofter.com/) [黑糖娘](http://heitangniang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://yu087474.lofter.com/) [鱼缸里面有𓆡](http://yu087474.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](http://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://jihe10086.lofter.com/) [Ashym](http://jihe10086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://hongming37.lofter.com/) [红鸣](http://hongming37.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](http://wlgj1014.lofter.com/) [告死鸟。](http://wlgj1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://antarcticaxihongshi.lofter.com/) [是他](http://antarcticaxihongshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://shijian400.lofter.com/) [星河湾](http://shijian400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://weishenmayongyuanshuibubao.lofter.com/) [墨秦](http://weishenmayongyuanshuibubao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](http://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](http://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](http://sanmu385.lofter.com/) [深海盐](http://sanmu385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://052988.lofter.com/) [曦影凛](http://052988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](http://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](http://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](http://uchu8.lofter.com/) [uchu~☆](http://uchu8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://yuqiu877.lofter.com/) [羽湫](http://yuqiu877.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://thousandsocranes.lofter.com/) [三岁兔](http://thousandsocranes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://ewingalways.lofter.com/) [繁花紫星](http://ewingalways.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](http://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) [幽邃记忆](http://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://mengyongzhentoubot.lofter.com/) [天城一彩超绝可爱](http://mengyongzhentoubot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](http://canyun848.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](http://canyun848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](http://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) [想对F15动手动脚](http://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://yanguigui.lofter.com/) [-svallow-](http://yanguigui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://yeyushengfanhuangshaotian506.lofter.com/) [L&C.Awk](http://yeyushengfanhuangshaotian506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://danrucha591.lofter.com/) [淡如茶](http://danrucha591.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://sktpeanut.lofter.com/) [りんりん](http://sktpeanut.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://li0805.lofter.com/) [宇.宙.分.解](http://li0805.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://qiliang365.lofter.com/) [良人.](http://qiliang365.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://yutongyeliang.lofter.com/) [迟融](http://yutongyeliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://xiamuyoumujiang.lofter.com/) [冰镇草莓糖葫芦](http://xiamuyoumujiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://bachiyixun.lofter.com/) [嚯](http://bachiyixun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://anyemeiyu.lofter.com/) [暗夜♛魅羽](http://anyemeiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://q1134470193.lofter.com/) [Hibiya](http://q1134470193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://yl1974732332.lofter.com/) [Nuage-xun](http://yl1974732332.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://chengshudechongdonggui.lofter.com/) [布鲁克林的暖风](http://chengshudechongdonggui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://mammonmammon.lofter.com/) [廢人蒙](http://mammonmammon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) [poko](http://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) [河底鱼饲料](http://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://alinewithriver.lofter.com/) [周小河](http://alinewithriver.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](http://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://shiki-nami.lofter.com/) [千里不留行](http://shiki-nami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://zhiyiyiyi.lofter.com/) [轻墨](http://zhiyiyiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://leoyuzhouren.lofter.com/) [斷層](http://leoyuzhouren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](http://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](http://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](http://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](http://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](http://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](http://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](http://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [春眠不觉辣](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)

  
回到顶部  



End file.
